The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining aromatic impregnated material and dispensing the aromatic odors therefrom into the surrounding environment.
Devices of various configurations are well known that serve the function of releasing over a period of time air freshener, perfume scented, deodorizing vapors and the like. In these devices, a mass of absorbent material impregnated with the odor releasing substance, commonly a pad, is contained in the dispenser device from which odors vaporized from the impregnated material are released through apertures in the walls of the device. A special type of odor dispensing device has become popular in recent years in the form of souvenirs or postcards that release a fragrance or scent that is associated with the visual aspects of the souvenir or postcard. Typical of these known scent dispensing devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,684; 5,148,983 and 5,304,358.
As is evident from these patents, the internal structural arrangements of previously known scent or odor dispensing devices adequate to retain the scent impregnated mass or pad within the dispenser cavity sufficiently separated from the exterior walls of the dispenser as allows the scented vapor from the impregnated pad to pass through passages between the pad supporting structure for escape through holes in the dispenser are relatively complex and expensive to produce.